


Brother's Intuition

by ArtemisRae



Series: 31 Days Drabbles [54]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: 31_days, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka is the first to figure out that there's something different about his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Livejournal community 31_days, with the theme: and she thinks that i'm the one that makes it rain.

* * *

"Sokka stop! Give it back!"

Sokka smirked at his sister while she jumped around him, reaching in vain for the doll he was holding up high above her head. "You gotta jump Katara!" he told her, trying to sound encouraging through his laughter. "You gotta jump for it or you'll never get bigger!"

"I mean it!" Katara stomped a foot into the snow stubbornly before reaching her arms and trying again. "Give it back to me! Right now!"

"Jump, Katara!"

"Oooh Sokka!" His sister stopped and glared at him, looking as if she were torn between crying and shoving him down and wrestling the doll off of him. "You ruin _everything_!"

Something strange happened at the end of her declaration: she jerked her arms up sharply in frustration, and when she did so the snow underneath his feet followed.

It felt like he'd been hit with an avalanche; his knees crumpled and he fell with the snow, his entire world a blur of white. When everything settled, all he could see besides the snow was his arm, still holding Katara's doll, sticking out of the snow pile at a comical angle.

And Katara, his weird little sister who was making things like this happen more and more often, was staring at him as if this were his fault, as if it were another one of his tricks. For a moment she glared at him, and once she was sure he wasn't getting up anytime soon, stepped over him, picked up her doll, and ran off.

"Katara!" he tried to call, but his mouth was muffled with snow. He struggled to free himself and as he did so wondered what, exactly, was wrong with his sister.

* * *


End file.
